<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greedy by Howlxte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730072">Greedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte'>Howlxte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An RK kind of love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nudity, Other ships in series here too but main focus is RK1700, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is distracted at work. Nines knows he shouldn't indulge cause give him an inch he'll take a yard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An RK kind of love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next part of this series!</p>
<p>Focusing on Connor and Nines this time, hope no one minds. Word of advice don't do the nasty at work and then try to ask for more.</p>
<p>Connor has a vulva, terms used are pussy, clit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines had noticed that Connor was being very fidgety today at work.</p>
<p>It didn’t take much processing to understand why, this morning while Nines was getting ready for work Connor was held up by Sixty. Despite the two’s rocky first encounter they had started to bond more. Nines would hear Connor weakly protesting Sixty to stop whatever he was doing in the bedroom. </p>
<p>Seven giggled sitting on the counter hearing the two. Finally Connor emerged from the bedroom, gave Seven a quick kiss goodbye and the two were on their way. </p>
<p>Obviously whatever Sixty did in the bedroom had put Connor on edge, Nines scanned him and saw that his work focus was down by 3.09%. It was a slow day at the DPD as well so nothing major for Connor to focus on, he now began to chew on a pen so hard he bit into it and now had ink in his mouth. Connor excused himself to the bathroom to clean up.</p>
<p>Nines sat up from his desk and headed towards the bathroom, he waited outside the door for Connor. When the RK800 came out Nines gently took his arm and led Connor down to the evidence room then even further to the musty old archive room that was basically the DPD’s basement. </p>
<p>Connor was unsure why Nines brought him down here. “Why did you bring me down here Nines?”</p>
<p>Nines was silent as he pulled Connor down the shelves holding boxes of old evidence that had yet to go to storage until stopping at a door in the furthest corner of the archive room. Nines opened the door and before Connor could question him again pushed Connor in. Nines stepped into the closet as well. Connor turned out to ask why they were now both in a closet but Nines spoke up.</p>
<p>“You are distracted from work, Sixty put you on edge before we left so the only logical thing to do is sate you.”</p>
<p>Connor flushed slightly, glad the dim light bulb hanging above them didn’t give much light. Sixty had teased Connor before going to work, it did distract him. Connor knew better than to fool around at work but Nines never fooled around, he was so serious about working.</p>
<p>So for him to suddenly bring Connor down here for sex got Connor instantly wet. Oh Seven going to be so jealous.</p>
<p>“Strip.” Nines commanded.</p>
<p>The RK800 followed the order and started to take off all his clothes, folding them gently and placing them on one of the shelves in the closet. The only thing Connor now had on were his black socks and sock garters.</p>
<p>Nines took in the sight, admiring it before reaching out and grabbing Connor’s hips, pulling him close.</p>
<p>Connor melted into Nines’ embrace and the kiss that followed. A hand going into the RK900’s hair, logically they shouldn’t be doing this at work but it was slow, Hank would be able to survive without him for some time. A shiver went down Connor’s spine when Nines’ hands pulled away to undo his belt and get his fly open. Connor already dropped to his knees, pulling Nines’ pants down some more to better free his cock.</p>
<p>“Someone is eager.”</p>
<p>Eager was an understatement.</p>
<p>Sixty, the minx he was went down on Connor, waking him up from standby but denied Connor sweet release since he had to go to work. Connor was wounded tight like a rubber band all day, teetering on the edge of orgasm so he was very eager to find release but he could indulge Nines as well.</p>
<p>Connor took Nines’ cock in hand, stroking it to half hardness before his mouth closed around the tip. Connor moaned as he took more of Nines’ cock in his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t reach for now. Nines put a hand in Connor’s hair, lightly gripping the strands. Connor was already getting wet as he swallowed more of Nines’ cock, taking all of it into his mouth. Nines enjoyed the blow job but it wasn’t what Connor needed right now. Tightening his grip in Connor’s hair Nines pulled Connor off his cock who whined loudly. Nines urged Connor to stand and peppered kisses along Connor’s neck.</p>
<p>“This isn’t about me, it’s about you who can’t focus on work.” Nines’ hands grabbed at Connor’s ass and hoisted him up, the RK800 wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck as the taller android leaned him against the wall of the closet. Pinning Connor to the wall Nines was strong enough to easily hold Connor up with one hand while his other opened Connor’s thighs, admiring his pussy already wet from the self lubrication.</p>
<p>Nines wasted no time as he guided his cock to Connor’s pussy and it easily slid in, Connor’s pussy welcoming Nines’ cock happily. Connor moaned, one hand gripping the back of Nines’ neck while another fisted into his jacket.</p>
<p>The RK900 gave a few snaps of his hips just to see if Connor was properly wet for this, Connor letting out whines for more.</p>
<p>Nines surged forward capturing Connor’s lips in a bruising kiss, pinning him more to the wall and fucking harder into his pussy. Connor’s moans were swallowed up by the kisses from Nines, gripping the taller android tighter. Legs around Nines’ waist tightening as Nines’ cock hit that spot inside Connor that caused him to moan louder.</p>
<p>“Ah ah!” Connor broke from the kiss to be a little vocal, causing a shiver to go down Nines’ spine. “Fucking me so good.”</p>
<p>He loved it when his partners were loud in how good he was pleasuring them, it brought pride to his systems. It also just stroke his possessive tendencies knowing that all his partners would only want his cock inside them.</p>
<p>“How good is it Connor?” Snaps his harder.</p>
<p>“So good Nines-”</p>
<p>Nines grabbed Connor’s face and made the RK800 open his eyes so he could stare right at him and in a commanding tone. “What do you call me when it’s so good pet?”</p>
<p>Connor whined when Nines hit that spot again, saline tears budding in the corners of his eyes. “It’s so good daddy~” The RK800 even pouted in hopes Nines would forgive him for the mess up and keep fucking him.</p>
<p>“That’s right, daddy makes you feel good.” Nines continued his pace letting go of Connor’s face. Connor was the one out of Nines’ partners that took the most convincing to use the nickname in the bedroom, the appeal going over Connor’s head. Until Nines dirty talked him up with it, something about hearing Nines say <i>’you must love having daddy’s cock in your mouth so much, my cute little cockwarmer’</i> that really sold it to Connor.</p>
<p>Connor let out more whines, Nines knew this was the sign that Connor was getting close. Snapping his hips faster into Connor while the RK800 fell apart in his arms. Nines let out a pleased sound feeling Connor clench tight around his cock and shudder hard in his grip.</p>
<p>Nines pulled Connor into a soft kiss as he was dazed from his orgasm. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>Connor gave a weak nod, he was feeling better but now was feeling even more horny than before. He got Nines to have sex with him at work, Connor came on Nines’ cock hiding in the archive room closet. Connor then realized that Nines hadn’t cummed yet, pawing a little at Nines’ jacket with a whine in his voice. “Daddy you didn’t cum.”</p>
<p>“Pet this was for you to cum, not me, you were the one that was in need of release.” Nines pulled out of Connor who whined louder at the loss.</p>
<p>“But I want you to cum inside me.”</p>
<p>“Connor, you already got so much with me just fucking you at work, you really want to be greedy and have me cum inside you?”</p>
<p>Connor got out of Nines’ grip, he then turned around and pressed himself against the wall. Arching his back so his ass popped out a little more and looked over his shoulder giving Nines puppy dog eyes. “Please daddy.” Connor was using some tricks Seven knew that always got Nines to do what they wanted, key was using puppy eyes and feeding into Nines’ daddy kink.</p>
<p>Nines knew exactly what Connor was doing, having fallen for this from Seven multiple times.</p>
<p>“If I do this I’ll punish you later for being greedy.” That just made Connor shiver more as Nines’ ‘punishments’ weren’t really all that bad and instead very pleasurable.</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>That was all Nines’ needed as he pushed a hand between Connor’s shoulder blades pinning him to the wall. Another hand on his hip and guided his cock back inside Connor. The RK800 moaning at being filled again, Nines then gripped both of Connor’s hips and started to fuck him hard and fast.</p>
<p>Connor braced himself on the wall while Nines fucked into his pussy hearing the wet lewd sounds echo off the wall. Connor’s pussy was soaking wet by now so each slide of Nines’ cock inside it was heavenly for both. </p>
<p>Nines wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist and his hand wrapped around the RK800’s neck. Pulling Connor flush against his body as he kept fucking Connor from behind.</p>
<p>“Such a greedy boy, the others are going to be jealous of you.”</p>
<p>Connor shivered from the words, imagining how they would react knowing Connor got fucked and creampied at work.</p>
<p>Nines let out a few pleased grunts, Connor knew he was getting close. He reached a hand down to play with his clit, rubbing it faster as Nines was all but pounding away into Connor’s pussy.</p>
<p>“Fuck daddy!”</p>
<p>Connor moaned loud as he cummed again, squeezing like a vice around Nines’ dick. That pushed him off the edge and he cummed inside Connor’s pussy filling him up. Connor let out another moan and turned to jelly in Nines’ grip. The RK800 still felt Nines filling him up, some was leaking out of his pussy and getting the inside of his thighs dirty. Finally Nines pulled out and Connor turned around to lean back on the wall, he felt the cum dripping down his thighs faster so he quickly closed his thighs and crossed his legs for good measure. Taking a moment to catch his breath Connor closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.</p>
<p>When Connor opened his eyes Nines had already fixed his clothes and put himself away. Connor looked over to where his clothes had been set and saw they were gone. Eyes widening he looked around before he saw Nines placing the clothes over his arm and then covering them with his jacket.</p>
<p>“Nines? What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Punishment pet.”</p>
<p>Connor shivered, he didn’t know his punishment would start now while he was still at work!</p>
<p>“You can come collect your clothes whenever you like, but I will have them hidden so you can have some fun with that. I already informed Fowler you left home early.” Connor was just flushed blue as he listened to what Nines was saying. </p>
<p>Nines was leaving him down here in the DPD archive room naked!</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at home Connor.” Nines leaned forward to peck Connor’s dazed face real quick. “Oh and be a good boy and keep daddy’s cum inside you.”</p>
<p>Connor flushed even more and next Nines was walking out of the closet closing the door behind him. Leaving Connor naked, alone, leaking cum in a dimly lit closet. Connor uncrossed his legs but felt the cum start to leak out, he put a hand over before ultimately pushing two fingers inside him to keep the cum inside.</p>
<p>Accessing the DPD’s security cams Connor saw Nines sitting at his desk, his clothes nowhere to be seen, he must have hidden them already. Connor narrowed his eyes as he watched Nines work as if he didn’t leave Connor naked in the DPD archive room.</p>
<p>Stopping his access from the security cameras Connor wasn’t going to hide in the closet, he’ll at least attempt to try and do something. Opening the door Connor looked around to see the coast was clear, the light wasn’t on so no one was coming down. Stepping out of the closet Connor closed the door and was heading to the exit, it was a little odd to walk when he had two fingers up his pussy but he’ll manage. Right before he could at least get out of the archive room the lights turned on. Connor panicked which meant someone was coming, he quickly ran to hide down one of the many rows of shelves not having enough time to get back to the closet.</p>
<p>Hiding Connor peered through the shelf to see who it was and was mortified to see Gavin down here.</p>
<p>Connor could hear Gavin cursing about stupid androids and sending him to fetch old files. Connor stayed very still as Gavin walked down a row of shelves one down from him. The shelves were like tool ones so no covering down the sides meaning if one looked through them they could see someone through the gaps from boxes of evidence.</p>
<p>Connor just hoped Gavin wouldn’t come down the row he was hiding, but just his luck Gavin was on the other side of the shelf and he began looking through some boxes of evidence and files. Connor moved slowly and hid in a spot that Gavin wouldn’t be able to see him.</p>
<p>Gavin was too busy looking through the files and ranting how none of them were in the places they said they were in the database. </p>
<p>Connor then felt a drop of cum drip from his pussy down his leg. He held back a whine as he stuffed his fingers back inside to keep the cum from leaking out. As much as he couldn’t believe this was happening what was more mortifying was how Connor slowly started to pump his fingers inside his cummed pussy while Gavin was a couple feet away.</p>
<p>He stopped though feeling way too embarrassed to continue and just waited until Gavin left the archive room. Which was an agonizing twenty minutes until he finally found the file he was looking for leaving the archive room and Connor alone.</p>
<p>Not wanting to risk it Connor went back to the closet and just sat in there waiting for everyone to leave the bullpen.</p>
<p>It was late into the night when there was nobody in the bullpen Connor emerged from the archive room. He put the security cameras on a recording loop of the empty bullpen since he didn’t want anyone to see him running around in nothing but his socks.</p>
<p>Connor felt very exposed as he wandered around the bullpen stark naked, he needed to find his clothes. Obvious place he looked was Nines' desk and didn’t find them. Growling a little he searched his own and found them.</p>
<p>Well only the dress shirt.</p>
<p>There was a note left with it that read. ‘<i>The rest are at home pet.</i>’</p>
<p>Connor pouted but at least it was something, he put the shirt on and called a self driving taxi. Making a mad dash from the front entrance to the taxi Connor finally felt safe inside. He kept pulling at the shirt to cover more but it didn’t even go mid thigh. The ride back to the apartment was long and he commanded the taxi to drop him off at the back entrance.</p>
<p>Getting out Connor hacked the door and made his way up the stairs to his floor. Standing in front of the door Connor pressed his hand to the scanning lock and it opened. Stepping inside Connor looked around to see where Nines and the others were.</p>
<p>Moving further in Connor found Seven and Sixty both sitting on the couch. Seven looked a little annoyed at him, what with their pouty face, Sixty had a smug grin as usual.</p>
<p>Connor flushed seeing the two. “Hey, where’s Nines?”</p>
<p>“Getting your punishment ready.”</p>
<p>“Greedy bastard.” Seven said in a huff, getting Sixty to giggle.</p>
<p>Connor felt a little bad as Seven was the one who had been working hard since the beginning of their relationship with Nines to get him to put work down and focus on them. Connor came over to the couch and tried to cheer Seven up but they just crossed their arms and turned away from him. Sixty just laughed, his arms reaching out to pull Seven close but they got up.</p>
<p>“I’m mad at both of you, Sixty started this and then you get fucked at work, this is unfair.” Seven stormed off to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Now you’ve done it, messing with the order. Going to enjoy watching your second punishment.” Sixty followed after Seven into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Connor let out an unneeded sigh, that's when Nines came out looking at Connor standing there.</p>
<p>The RK800 shied a little at the taller android’s gaze, a small flush to his cheeks as he stood there in place.</p>
<p>“You returned, time for your next punishment for being greedy. Take that off.” Nines pointed to the dress shirt, Connor obeyed and unbuttoned the shirt letting it fall off his shoulders onto the ground. Nines reached a hand out, two fingers rubbing Connor’s pussy, a full body shiver from the RK800 as the fingers pushed in a little. Nines pulls them back showing the fingers had cum on them, Nines rubbed the two fingers together, smearing the cum lubricant a bit.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Connor melted a little from the praise.</p>
<p>Nines reached into his pocket and pulled something out handing it to Connor, the item was one of those remote controller vibrators. Connor already could tell what was going to happen. Without being told Connor grabbed the vibrator and pushed it inside of his pussy, a small part of it hanging out.</p>
<p>Nines smirked. “Come.” Ushering Connor to follow him to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Entering Seven and Sixty weren’t there but Connor could hear noises from the bathroom. Nines guided Connor to sit on the bed and open his thighs. Nines was rummaging through the closet until he came back with some blue nylon ropes. “Stay still.”</p>
<p>Connor tried not to move too much as Nines tied the ropes all over Connor’s body beautifully but in a way that left Connor restrained and spread. Nines asked Connor to test the strength and he was surprised to see he couldn’t break free, he was tied in a way Connor wouldn’t get a good angle to snap the ropes. Nines easily lifted Connor and had him recline on the headrest pillowed by some pillows. Connor looked beautiful all on display like this.</p>
<p>Nines watched Connor squirm a little, wondering when the punishment will start. Nines wirelessly turned on the vibrator and the reaction was instant. Connor let out a gasp feeling the toy vibrate hard in his pussy, it must be on the highest setting!</p>
<p>Connor turned his head and bit into the pillows to keep his moans down as he tried to move but was restrained by the ropes. Then Seven and Sixty came out of the bathroom, both taking in the sight, the two were wet, they must have taken a shower.</p>
<p>Sixty smirked seeing Connor flail a bit on the bed, vibrator in his pussy and restrained.</p>
<p>“Come along you two, he needs to do his punishment in isolation.” Nines ushered the two to leave the room. “Good pets get to play with daddy and have his cock, bad ones stay here.”</p>
<p>Nines closed the door leaving Connor to deal with his punishment.</p>
<p>It was an hour later and four orgasms that Nines turned off the vibrator and untied Connor who was just completely blissed out. Connor just let the taller RK move him around so he could change the bed sheets, leaving Connor to rest in peace.</p>
<p>“Did you learn your lesson pet?”</p>
<p>Connor looked up at Nines with a goofy grin on his face. “Yes daddy.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys want I might do parts of this series just focusing on my two of the four in this huge RK poly relationship.</p>
<p>I do have some more ideas for this series cause the horny idea needs to be released, check my <a href="https://twitter.com/Howlxte">twitter</a> for a poll for the next idea for next installment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>